Red lace
by inkandpapertwin7
Summary: ""Are you trying to KILL ME?" Nick shouted standing up and shaking the bra in front of her face. He was beyond flustered now, his mind was going to far distant dirty places." Nick finds that Jess has gone shopping...at Victoria's Secret. Now Nick is alone with that godforsaken pink bag. He has no self control. RATED M FOR NESSEX.


**A/N: So...this is my first ****_written_**** M rated fanfiction ever. EEP! I've been working so hard on it so hopefully you all like it! Reviews would be much appreciated. Falalala ok go ahead lets get dirty.**

"Mmm..." A sleepy Nick Miller moaned, The sunlight had filtered into his room through the blinds, announcing morning. Half awake, he rubbed his face gruffly into his pillow. Wait! This wasn't his pillow! It was soft and fluffy. He was used to the scratchy and cheap pillow from his room. But this wasn't his room...He suddenly remembered last night. He and Jess had a heated debate involving something he couldn't even recall now. His lips slid back into a sly smile. Man, loved when Jess got frustrated. The way her eyes widened and cheeks flushed was always such a turn on. Using some of his famous Nick Miller moves, Their brief bickering had instantly turned into another steamy exchange underneath the sheets.

But now Jess was gone, she had kissed Nick on the cheek about an hour ago, telling him that she had to run errands and would be back later. He had just grunted in reply. Ugh, what was he going to do without Jess this morning? With a old man groan, he sat up observing his surroundings.

Jeez, this place was kind of a mess! A bunch of Jess's tights and dresses were sprawled out on the floor. Were these clothes dirty? He recognized a blue dress that she had worn a few days ago. A dress that really complimented her bum, he might add.

Another burst of sunlight blinded Nick, who scrunched his face into his signature turtle look, turning away from the sun. Maybe he could clean this place up.

_Nicholas Miller this could win you MAJOR boyfriend points in the near future my dear friend. _He said to himself, locating a laundry basket.

_I'm gonna do Jess's laundry _He decided, sliding on his pants and picking up his tee shirt from last night and throwing it in the basket. He bent down and scooped up the remaining clothes, all he guessed were dirty. Stopping slightly to feel the fabric of the blue dress, one of his personal favorites.

With a heave he carried the pile to the laundry room, humming a tune as he went. Schmidt seemed to be still asleep and Winston had left for work so the apartment was fairly quiet.

Until he turned around the corner and saw _it._

He stumbled for a second, almost knocking over the dirty laundry. Shakily, he set the basket down. There, sitting in the corner of the laundry room was a tiny little pink striped bag. _No, it can't be. _Nick knew this bag. Every man knew the bag. It was a special bag. In gold lettering along the side was the famous: _Victoria's Secret._

_Damn._

Was that bag Jess's? No, it couldn't be. Jess didn't shop there...Or did she? Maybe it was Cece's! No there was no way it could be Cece's.

It was _Jess's. Jess had gone shopping for sexy underwear. For him! She had bought new panties for him? Should he look? _No, no. He should keep it a surprise! Pretend he never saw the bag.

Nick shook his head, trying his best to shake the mental picture of Jess inside Victoria's Secret picking out bras and panties. Had she wondered what style he'd like? _Oh god, she's trying to kill me._

He bit his lip and kicked the bag farther away from himself, hearing the crunch of the tissue paper as he did so.

_Stop Nick, get it together._

He took a deep breath, opened the washer and dumped the clothes in. He refused to look at the bag again. Looking at it could make him end up _loosing_ some boyfriend points. He pushed the buttons and the wash started, spinning the clothes around. He nodded and took another breath. Now he'd just leave the room, pretend nothing happened.

Who was he kidding? Nick Miller had no self control. He bent down to face the bag, his heart thumping a mile a minute. The tissue paper crumpled again as he reached inside, pulling out the first pair.

At the sight of them he couldn't help but smile. It was so Jess. They were soft cotton panties with a cute little teddy bear face printed on the butt. On the side of the panty were floppy teddy bear ears. It was friggin adorable. Why was she so cute? He pictured her prancing around in her teddy bear undies, suppressing a laugh that welled up inside of him.

There was more in the bag and the next ones were a whole other story.

_oh shit._

They were red lace.

_fuck_

and they were so tiny they were almost a thong. Nick felt his face grow hot. He imagined Jess strutting around in these. The thin fabric curving around her creamy skin. They were so...elegant and stone cold _sexy. _

and...

_you've gotta be shitting me._

There was a matching bra.

It was also red lace, only this lace got sheer and almost completely see through around the _upper boob._

_damn it Jess! _

"Nick!?"

Jess stood in the doorway, a confused look on her face. Her eyes immediately drifted down to when Nick was sitting, shirtless,his hands rubbing at the lace of her new bra.

"Are you trying to KILL ME?" Nick shouted standing up and shaking the bra in front of her face. He was beyond flustered now, his mind was going to far distant dirty places. He could only feel the lace between his fingers and the blood coursing through his veins.

"Those were supposed to be a surprise!" She shouted back, her cheeks flushing and bright blue eyes wide.

"Jess...I...These...I...Are..._sofuckingsexy." _He was breathless, his jeans were tight. The time to complete full sentences had long passed him.

Jess scrunched up her nose at his language which only make Nick smirk with satisfaction. He knew how to make her feel twirly.

"Well..." Jess said in her lower sexy voice she always used. "I could maybe model it for you?" She batted her eyelashes and bit her lip because she also knew how to make Nick twirly.

"Just come here." He said gruffly, pulling Jess by the arm into the laundry room and crashing his lips into hers. Jess responded with a small squeaky moan as Nick tangled his arms around her.

With another growl, Nick lifted her up to sit on the dryer while Jess gasped and giggled at his forcefulness.

"Nick I'm not even wearing the underwear!" She said breathlessly into his ear while his hands traveled up her bare legs to the hem of her skirt.

Nick just grunted again "I don't care. Clothes off Day."

Jess just giggled, kissing him hard once again, and pulled off her shirt exposing a regular white cotton bra. Meanwhile, Nick's fingers crawled under her skirt taking no time to find her developing wetness. Jess squeaked again.

Another skilled and steady hand undid her bra, throwing it across the room. Their kisses deepened as Nicks fingers did the same and Jess's moans became louder. Jess grabbed for Nick's pants which were loose and unbelted and slipped off without much of a struggle. He was hard. Nick kicked off his underwear with the jeans, still skillfully working his fingers between her legs.

"Shhhh. Schmidts still sleeping." Nick whispered in Jess's ear and since his lips were there he made use of them by nibbling at her earlobe. He could feel Jess's hands clinging onto his bare back, pulling him closer to her. Nick let out another growl.

His hands tiptoed delicately across her shoulder and slowly to her breasts, causing Jess to lean back and pant at the sensation.

He scooped up both of her breasts, covering his mouth over her nipples in a fast motion, teasing her, driving her absolutely nuts.

Jess was no longer in control. She just wanted him _bad._

She tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him passionately. She danced her fingers down his chest, to his v-line where she stopped for a moment, leaving her hands there, feeling as Nick's body responded to her touch. He panted a bit, loving how Jess knew how to make him wild.

"Enough teasing." She moaned. Her blue eyes met his, fogged with lust. Nick smiled a cocky smile and nodded, grabbing his pants and reaching in the pocket to pull out a condom.

"How did you?" Jess asked breathlessly pointing toward the condom.

"I had a few in my pocket for last night and we didn't use them all."

"You sly dog."

Nick's lips crashed into her's again, throwing her back against the wall in steamy embrace. Nick looked at her, her blue eyes wide, chest heaving. Her mouth was opened slightly and she nodded. Get lost in his big brown eyes as he entered her. She gasped at the pleasure, wrapping her legs around him for more friction.

He was going crazy. Their mouths molded into another bonding kiss as he thrust into her, hearing her tiny squeals through their kisses. She pulled herself closer to him, letting out a louder moan right by his ear, setting her head on his shoulder.

"Faster." Jess whispered gruffly.

Nick felt himself get harder at her words, if that was even possible. He obliged, aiming to please. He scooped her tiny body up in his arms and sped up inside of her. She moaned again, shaking against him. He watched as she began to unravel, her eyes closing and head tipping back.

"Ni-ick..." She cooed.

She was close. Nick grabbed her breasts again, teasing the upper boob, his secret fetish. With several strong thrusts, Jess was shaking. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Her plump lips parted in pure pleasure. She was _beautiful._ Her final moan caused Nick to fall over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, covering her with kisses. Kisses on her cheek, chin, shoulder, neck.

_Mwah. Fantastico._

Her breathing slowed, and erupted into giggles. Her doe eyes lit up with happiness.

"You've really outdone yourself Nick Miller." she said, giving Nick a playful notice the laundry flopping around in the washer.

"Did you do my laundry?" She asked, eyes wide surprised.

_So friggin adorable._

"You're sure as hell I did." Nick said sexyily with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Come here you goof." She grabbed him by the neck, kissing him softly. Then she whispered. "Just for that, tonight, I think you might get to see my new underwear _on_." She winked.

_Fin_


End file.
